Napad
by Licia1410
Summary: Bliźniaki przygotowują napad na bank, jednak Lifty'ego prześladują złe przeczucia. Co złego może się stać? One-shot shounen-ai, ba! Twincest i jak widzę pierwszy po polsku. To dla mnie zaszczyt :3


- Nosz cholera, no! – Shifty po raz kolejny zmiął w dłoniach nieudany pomysł. Wsparł brodę na złożonych rękach, a z jego twarzy biła czysta wściekłość. Nie dziwiłem mu się. Przygotowywaliśmy ten napad od dobrego miesiąca, zmarnowaliśmy tony papieru a wyjścia jak nie było tak nie ma. Sam też już się zaczynałem denerwować, ale teraz jednak dziś miałem wyjątkowo dobry humor, więc po prostu zacząłem się śmiać. Mój kochany brat spojrzał na mnie jak na nie przymierzając idiotę, co tylko wywołało nową salwę z mojej strony.

- Co rżysz, debilu?! – warknął na mnie, rzucając kilkoma kulkami z papieru, ale nie osiągnął zamierzonego celu uspokojenia mnie. Nawet wręcz przeciwnie – sturlałem się z kanapy na podłogę kurczowo trzymając się za brzuch, który rozbolał mnie od śmiechu.

- Co z Tobą?! – wstał ze swojego miejsca, okrążył stolik i nachylił się nade mną patrząc sceptycznym wzrokiem i podpierając się pod boki.

- Nic…nic. Po prostu…po prostu tak zabawnie…wyglądasz…gdy jesteś…wściekły – zdołałem wydusić w przerwach między dzikim chichotem.

- Tak? – uśmiechnął się chytrze, a jego oczy zabłyszczały – To jak będę wyglądał teraz?

To powiedziawszy zgrabnie usiadł mi na biodrach i oparł ręce po obu stronach mojej głowy. Nachylił się tak nisko, że czułem jego oddech na swoich ustach.

- Idealnie – ściągnąłem mu kapelusz i zarzuciłem wolne ramię na jego szyję. Po chwili nasze wargi zetknęły się w namiętnym pocałunku.

Nawet nie umiałem opisać, jak bardzo to kochałem. Niesamowite uczucie bliskości z drugą osobą. Z nim. Z moim bratem bliźniakiem. Choć obaj wiedzieliśmy, że to nie jest coś normalnego, to i tak to było silniejsze od nas. Byliśmy ze sobą już dłuższy czas, ale jednak jeszcze nigdy nie padły między nami słowa typu „zależy mi na Tobie", „kocham Cię" czy inne romantyczne pierdoły. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że są zbędne, a jego tylko wkurzają, jednak przez to czułem, że czegoś nam brakowało.

Mruczałem jak kot, wijąc się pod nim. Powoli zacząłem przenosić swoje ręce wzdłuż jego pleców, coraz niżej…i niżej… Po chwili oderwał się ode mnie, co spotkało się z jękiem niezadowolenia z mojej strony.

- Nie zapędzaj się tak….dostaniesz nagrodę po robocie – uśmiechnął się tak, jak to tylko on potrafił, po czym wstał na nogi dodał – a teraz rusz dupę, bo musimy coś wymyślić, nie?

Ruszył z powrotem na fotel i złapał kolejną kartkę na której zaczął szkicować nowy plan.

Westchnąłem ciężko chcąc wyrazić tym swoje niezadowolenie, ale gdy nie spotkało się to z żadną reakcją z jego strony – poddałem się. Wróciłem na sofę, biorąc pierwszy lepszy narysowany wcześniej pomysł i zacząłem przyglądać mu się uważnie. Byłby świetny, gdyby nie jeden kardynalny błąd. Ale gdyby tak…

Usiadłem prosto, wziąłem kartkę, długopis i zacząłem rysować. Czułem na sobie skupienie jego tęczówek, ale nie dałem się rozproszyć. Po chwili skończyłem, przeleciałem go jeszcze uważnie wzrokiem, po czym z tryumfem na twarzy podałem mu go. Z rosnącym ciepłem w sercu oglądałem jak na jego usta wpływa szeroki uśmiech.

- Jesteś genialny – rzucił z niekrytym podziwem.

- No ba! – nonszalancko ułożyłem się na oparciu kanapy i spojrzałem na niego – to może jakaś mała nagroda?

Oderwał wzrok od licznych narysowanych przeze mnie linii i uśmiechnął się. Odłożył plan na bok i wstał kierując się w moją stronę.

- Ale tylko w policzek. Musimy się wyspać przed jutrzejszym dniem – zastrzegł.

Nie zdziwiłem się, że chce zrobić ten skok już jutro – zawsze był porywczy, ale jednak poczułem rozczarowanie tak marną nagrodą. Już drugi raz dziś nachylił się nade mną, a w momencie gdy jego wargi miały dotknąć mojej skóry na twarzy, obróciłem głowę tak, że złączyliśmy się w krótkim pocałunku.

- Spryciarz – mruknął mi w usta, odsuwając się i oblizując usta – a teraz chodź już spać, musimy wcześnie wstać.

Złapał mnie za nadgarstek i ruszył do sypialni, ale wyswobodziłem się z uścisku. Obrócił się i spojrzał zdziwionym wzrokiem na mnie.

- Ty idź, ja jeszcze posprzątam – powiedziałem.

- Jak tam sobie chcesz – wzruszył ramionami i sam wyszedł z pokoju.

Odprowadziłem go wzrokiem, po czym zacząłem zbierać wszystkie pomięte plany, papierowe kubki po kawie i kartony po pizzy. Wrzuciłem to wszystko do foliowego worka, który postawiłem przy drzwiach. Otarłem czoło i spojrzałem na zegarek i dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę jak bardzo jestem zmęczony. Było już grubo po północy – szybko ten czas zleciał. Nie miałem już na nic siły, więc poszedłem do sypialni i szybko rozbierając się do bokserek wsunąłem się pod kołdrę obok Shifty'ego. Mruknąłem „dobranoc", choć on dawno już spał.

Odwróciłem się na bok z zamiarem zaśnięcia, ale niestety jak na złość nie mogłem. Ciągle dręczyły mnie myśli na temat jutrzejszego napadu. Miałem złe przeczucia. Bardzo złe przeczucia. Że coś pójdzie nie tak. Choć to był jeden z wielu skoków na bank, na jeden z wielu banków…to nie mogłem się ich wyzbyć. Nawet wybraliśmy jakiś jeden z podrzędnych, nie jakoś pilnie strzeżonych, ale…

Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści i odwróciłem się przodem do brata. Nie chciałem go budzić, ale chciałem znów poczuć jego bliskość. Przytuliłem się do niego, czerpiąc przyjemność z dźwięku bijącego równo serca. Nagle poczułem, że jego ramiona zaciskają się wokół mnie.

- Śpij już – mruknął mi do ucha, a ja mimo nękających mnie czarnych myśli zasnąłem z uśmiechem na ustach.

Od samego rana przygotowania szły pełną parą. Trzeba było załatwić sprzęt i inne pierdoły. Ostatecznie na trzy godziny przed zamierzonym wydarzeniem, usiedliśmy w salonie by jeszcze raz wszystko omówić.

- I wtedy Ty… - Shifty po raz kolejny powtarzał ten sam punkt zabawy, gdy wreszcie postanowiłem podzielić się z nim swoimi obawami.

- Shifty… - zacząłem, a on spojrzał na mnie badawczo.

- Tak?

- Mam…mam złe przeczucia co do tego napadu – wyrzuciłem z siebie na jednym oddechu.

- Co Ty mówisz? – zmarszczył brwi nad sceptycznym wzrokiem swoich brązowych tęczówek.

- Sam nie wiem o co mi dokładnie chodzi. Ale…boję się. Że coś pójdzie nie tak. Że coś się stanie…ze mną…z Tobą… - urwałem, a on tylko na to prychnął.

- Daj spokój. Myślałem, że już Ci przeszło po naszym pierwszym skoku. Wszystko jest tak dokładnie zaplanowane, że nic nie ma prawa pójść nie tak, rozumiesz? Przestań o tym myśleć i spójrz na wszystko tak: gdy już wszystko się skończy, będziemy potąd kasy! – tu wykonał ruch dłonią kilka centymetrów nad swoją głową.

- Sam nie wiem…

- Nie przesadzaj. Musisz być skupiony, kumasz? SKUPIONY! Przeliterować może? – rzucił z sarkazmem, wracając do kontemplowania planu.

Może naprawdę przesadzam…?

To już teraz…

Staliśmy przy ścianie z tyłu budynku banku. Nad nami wisiało maleńko okienko z łazienki dla personelu.

- Gotowy? – spytał, a ja tylko skinąłem głową – to zaczynaj.

Ukucnąłem i wysunąłem przed siebie złożone dłonie. On postawił na nich stopę, wybił się w górę po czym wybił okno i otworzył je od środka. Z łatwością przecisnął się przez wąski otwór, a następnie pojawił się z powrotem podając mi ręce. Już po chwili stałem obok niego na wykafelkowanej podłodze. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, a w tym czasie Shifty podszedł do drzwi i położył dłoń na klamce.

- Zaczekaj – szepnąłem, podszedłem do niego i przycisnąłem swoje wargi do jego.

Oddał pocałunek, ale szybko go przerwał.

- Nie mamy czasu..!

- Uważaj na siebie – powiedziałem cicho, a on uniósł brwi.

- Ty też – mruknął i otworzył drzwi.

Wyszedłem zaraz za nim. Za rogiem była pierwsza kamera. Naciągnąłem kominiarkę i wyciągnąłem czarny spray. Zamazałem obraz i ruszyliśmy dalej. Druga kamera. Dalej trzecia – obok niej była główna kontrolka alarmu – bułka z masłem. Ostatnia znajdowała się już tuż przy sejfie – razem z nią tylko jeden strażnik. To było bardzo łatwe. Zacząłem już odczuwać ulgę i chęć śmiania się z siebie i swoich niedorzecznych przypuszczeń. Shifty ogłuszył wartownika łomem i dla pewności potraktował paralizatorem, a ja zająłem się ostatnim urządzeniem. Teraz pieniądze były już nasze.

Brat wyciągnął ze swojej torby laser, który zabraliśmy dziś temu debilowi Sniffles'owi. Jeden z najsilniejszych jakie widzieliśmy. Zaczął majstrować nim przy mosiężnym zamku, dopóki nie usłyszeliśmy charakterystycznego kliknięcia. Drzwi sejfu stanęły przed nami otworem.

Uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha weszliśmy do środka i zaczęliśmy wkładać pieniądze do toreb. Gdy już zadowoleni i obładowani staliśmy w pustym o połowę pomieszczeniu, a naszym jedynym zmartwieniem było to, że zamki błyskawiczne nie chciały się dopiąć, zdecydowaliśmy się wycofać. I wtedy to się stało.

Huk.

Kurz.

Pył.

Nieprzytomny Shifty.

I on – popieprzony bohaterzyna w tej swojej pseudo masce i pelerynce.

Upuściłem pieniądze i podbiegłem do brata padając na kolana. Okazało się, że nie stracił przytomności, ale jedynie został ogłuszony odrzutem. Natomiast uderzając w przeciwległą ścianę, nabawił się okropnej rany, która obficie krwawiła. Mój ukochany niknął w oczach – skóra robiła się coraz bledsza, oczy zamglone, a uścisk na moim rękawie – słabł z każdą sekundą.

Z oczu zaczęły mi cieknąć łzy. Dobrze wiedziałem, że tego co się teraz działo nie można było zatrzymać.

- Shifty… - wydusiłem.

- Ja…mogłem Cię…posłuchać… - zaśmiał się cicho – a teraz…teraz…jest już za późno…

- Nie mów tak…proszę… Shifty…kocham Cię, Shifty…

- Oj przymknij się – spróbował zmarszczyć brwi, by okazać swoją dezaprobatę, ale miał za mało siły. Zamiast tego dodał ciszej – ja Ciebie też Lifty…

Przymknął oczy, a jego dłoń bezwładnie opadła na ziemię obok jego głowy. Zamknąłem oczy, by spróbować zatrzymać choć na chwilę łzy. Na próżno. Do głowy cisnęły mi się te wszystkie myśli, niewypowiedziane słowa. Myślałem, że rozsadzą mi czaszkę. Ale wtedy spojrzałem w bok. I w tym momencie cała moja rozpacz ustąpiła miejsca nieopisanej wściekłości.

Splendid stał pod ścianą i przyglądał nam się ze znudzeniem. Przynajmniej miał na tyle taktu, by nie przerywać. Adrenalina uderzyła mi do głowy. Nie zastanawiając się wiele rzuciłem się na niego z pięściami. To było jak samobójstwo, ale nie było to ważne. Nic już nie było ważne.

Niestety trzeba zaznaczyć, że on jest silny. Silniejszy ode mnie. Jedną dłonią powstrzymał moją rękę i zgrabnym ruchem wykręcił ją pod dziwnym kątem. Zawyłem z bólu padając na kolana. Robiło mi się nie dobrze, a przed oczami zaczęły tańczyć mroczki.

- Uspokoisz się?

- Nigdy – zawarczałem, szarpiąc się czym tylko pogarszałem swoją sytuację.

- Jeśli dasz sobie na wstrzymanie, obiecuję, że nie posiedzisz długo w kiciu – mruknął mi do ucha.

Mimowolnie zatrzymałem się. Nadal pałałem do niego niesamowitą nienawiścią, ale jeszcze chwila a straciłbym przytomność.

- No. Dobry chłopiec.

- Zamknij…twarz… - wycedziłem przez zęby. Spojrzałem w bok na bezwładne ciało brata. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie przestałem płakać ani przez chwilę. Coś mi ścisnęło serce, a z gardła dobył się jęk.

W tej chwili usłyszeliśmy syreny policyjne. Pierwszy do środka wpadł jakiś zdenerwowany wyrostek. Chyba świeży w robocie, trząsł się jak galareta i mierzył prosto do mnie. Zmierzyłem go wzrokiem i zaśmiałem się szaleńczo, za co zarobiłem cios w tył głowy.

- Z czego się śmiejesz? – zapytał pseudo Superman.

- Bo do mnie celuje…hahaha…ale wydaje mi się… hehe…że miałoby to jakiś sens gdyby…haha…miał odbezpieczoną broń! Hehehe!

Żółtodziób nerwowo przeniósł palec w odpowiednie miejsce i nacisnął.

Strzał.

Ból.

Krew.

Co jeszcze dziś pójdzie nie tak? Chyba już nic. Ten dzieciak odbezpieczając broń nacisnął spust. Dostałem kulkę w prawą pierś. Ten tchórz, Splendid, zdołał uskoczyć, a ja wylądowałem obok Shifty'ego. Podniosłem dłoń i dotknąłem rany. Zobaczyłem krew…dużo krwi na palcach.

Ucieszyłem się. Świat zaczął mi się rozmywać przed oczami, a ja zacząłem śmiać. Traciłem czucie w kończynach, ale zdążyłem złapać dłoń brata. Była jeszcze ciepła.

Odwróciłem głowę w jego stronę i ostatni raz się uśmiechnąłem.

Do zobaczenia, Shifty. Do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie.


End file.
